


Keys

by utsudot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Incomplete, M/M, just wanted to get this out there, maybe somebody will like it?? who knows, will probably never be completed i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsudot/pseuds/utsudot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title makes sense and neither does the plot tbh.<br/>Some random human!Gamzee x pianist!John drabbles I wrote a lonnnnngggggg time ago.<br/>Feel free to leave comments or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

"Hey! I'm John. Who are you two supposed to be?"  
The chipper voice came out of nowhere, nearly scared the shit out of you. You were just sitting underneath a tree in the courtyard, staring out into space as usual with Karkat resting his tiny head against your shoulder when this motherfucker just walked up. 

\----

 

You'll never get him. This finally sinks in after sneaking into one of his recitals, you'll never get this boy. He just plays the piano like the most proper little thing, all rigid in his posture, fingers gently tapping the keys nicely as anything yet creating such harsh sound. Hair all (miracously) combed back up off of his forehead, thick rimmed glasses gone, replaced instead with contacts. Gone is the goofy motherfucker that you smoke pot with behind the school sometimes, instead he's just as proper as your man Karkat.  
You don't want to think about him.  
\-----

He sees you leaning against the brick wall and practically runs at you. You can't believe it. He's noticed you, only you, even pushed aside the lovely little thing in purple just to get to you.  
You wonder if its love.  
He reaches up for you, and you lean down to him as well, wrapping your long arms around his small person. Briefly you consider lifting him up off the ground.  
You decide against it.  
You gather him up in your arms all bridal style, not really minding the strange stares you get and the little motherfucker just  
fucking  
giggles.  
And you swear to the messaihs that your heart melts then and there.  
You carry him off to your van, and you two sit in the back smoking some blow. He's especially beautiful when he's high, you note. His eyes seem to sparkle all the more, and the way his whites go slightly red make them pop out. Pale cheeks flush, a tie comes off. Through the thick haze of smoke you swear he seems to motherfuckin glow. Your boy is so lovely.  
\-----

When you fuck, you two don't really fuck. You make love. Your large hands circle his small waist with the upmost care, making sure not to grip too hard or too loosely. You slide into him, gentle as anything, and he fucking keens.  
It feels warm inside.  
He giggles at you and you realize you've said that outloud.  
\------


End file.
